


Natasha's Blade

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Natasha was able to love Tony without trying to knife him - more than once.





	Natasha's Blade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).



> I got Navaan for my recipient and liked her MCU prompts so much I wrote several of them.

The first time Natasha had sex with Tony was when she worked for him, undercover for Fury. She’d worked late; he came in drunk and horny. She’d obliged him, letting him have her over her desk, his pants unzipped and her skirt pulled up. 

Sex as part of her job was not new to her. Enjoying it was. He was awkward, sloppy and he came too quickly. But he’d been sweet. She’d actually felt a desire to please him. She’d held him afterwards. She even kissed him once.

She considered it high praise that she hadn’t wanted to knife him. 

*

After the battle of New York, he came to her again, not drunk this time. He couldn’t sleep. The Chitauri had shaken him to his core. 

“I don’t want to be alone.” 

“You think I’m an easy touch?” The question was sharp, biting.

“You’re scared, too.”

She’d opened her arms to him. Twenty minutes later, her legs were wrapped around his head and she was keening his name over and over. She’d returned the favor, much to his delight. He’d stayed the whole night and was delighted several more times, as was she. 

She still didn’t want to knife him. 

*

He was working late on the time machine. Everyone had gone to bed. 

“I brought you another coffee.” She set the cup down near where he was peering at his virtual tablet with total concentration. 

“Thanks,” was all he said. 

Minutes later, he’d closed the tablet and turned to her. He opened his arms this time. Several minutes later, he was buried deep inside her as they kissed again and again, until both were overcome by pleasure. He’d cried out her name when it was all done. 

He’d held her close. 

Knifing him didn’t cross her mind this time either.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
